memento
by pindanglicious
Summary: karena antonio hanya bisa tertawa dan tertawa pada sang realita. [england ・ spain] #824Day


**memento**

 **disclaimer** **  
 **hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu**  
 **fanfiction © pindanglicious****

 **saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 **warning:** _ **human!au**_ _ **. abstract (?) . boys love**_ _ **. HAPPY ENGSPA DAY 2015! (prompt #24)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Antonio hendak membuka payung ketika badam hijau miliknya bertemu dengan bentang langit kelabu. Dia berjalan dengan mempercepat langkah, menyamakannya dengan serbuan angin kencang yang menderu-deru.

 _'Aku akan memasak_ scouse _untuk makan malam nanti, kurasa,'_ pikirnya sembari mengaduk otak untuk mengkalkulasi rasio jumlah uang yang sekarang bersemayam dalam dompet—dan harga barang belanjaan yang harus dikeluarkannya.

Karena dia tahu harga daging tidak bisa bersanding setara dengan harga satu kilo gram tomat. Tapi apa salahnya sedikit berkorban untuk sosok yang dihargainya?

Si lelaki latin berkulit kecoklatan menyisiri pelosok ibu kota Britania Raya. Dia sudah cukup lama menumpang hidup di sini, sudah hapal di mana saja letak pertokoan dari ujung ke ujung. Maka tak butuh waktu yang panjang baginya untuk menemukan minimarket di sisi jalan. Antonio menyunggingkan senyum puas.

Dia membandingkan posisi jarum jam arlojinya dengan jadwal harian yang disusunnya dalam buku saku—sebelum membuka pintu masuk minimarket. _' **Dia** pasti tidak akan rewel malam ini, karena aku tak akan terlambat sampai rumah,' _asumsinya optimis.

Antonio hanya perlu mengambil bistik, daging domba, dan kentang untuk dimasukan ke dalam keranjang. Dia tak butuh bahan-bahan lain—seperti lada hitam, minyak sayur, bawang, wortel, dan saus _Worcestershire_ —karena sudah tersedia di kediamannya. Pun dia tak harus mengantre untuk sampai ke depan kasir. ( _Betapa beruntungnya dia hari ini, bukan?)_

"Aku tidak yakin apakah resep ini akan berhasil atau gagal. Ah, aku belum pernah masak _scouse_ selama tiga tahun di sini," Antonio bersenandika sebelum ia membuka payung, tepat saat air yang turun dari dirgantara mengguyur tanah yang dipijaknya. Dia menarik napas singkat, kemudian mengambil seribu langkah menghadang serangan peristiwa alam yang disebutnya hujan.

.

.

.

 _"Aku Arthur Kirkland,"_

 _Kali pertama Antonio bertemu dengannya adalah impresi majemuk; tuan muda Kirkland ini adalah sosok kharismatik dan sedikit … eksentrik? Nada bicaranya dingin dan apatis, membuatnya menelan ludah sambil meringis. Antonio menjabat tangan berkulit putih itu dengan ragu._

 _"Baiklah, Arturo—"_

 _"Arthur."_

 _Sang mediterania menggigit lidah sebagai bentuk hukuman atas kesalahan bicara yang diperbuatnya. Setelahnya, ia tak berani berkutik di depan laki-laki berambut pirang yang tengah melayangkan tatapan tajam. Ambisinya sukses dibuat padam. Antonio merasakan sebersit sesal yang terlintas di pikirannya karena menerima tawaran beasiswa ke negeri naungan Eropa Utara tersebut._

 _Namun perasaan itu hilang diganti kehangatan saat sang tuan Kirkland menarik segaris senyum super tipis di wajah rupawannya._

 _"Kau akan tinggal denganku, Anthony." Ia memapar dengan nada yang—jauh—lebih ramah. Netra hijau milik pemuda_ brunette _itu berbinar ceria, menyambutnya dengan senang hati._

 _"—dan aku teman sekelasmu di kampus,_ anyway. _Jadi kau tak perlu memanggilku Mr. Kirkland karena aku bukan orangtua asuhmu."_

 _"… eh?! Bukan orangtua asuh?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Arthur boleh jadi memegang titel sebagai orang yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Antonio. Dia memang lebih keras kepala. Mengklaim diri sebagai _gentleman_ sejati, padahal berlagak sinis, tak jarang mulutnya melempar kalimat-kalimat pedas dengan bumbu sarkastis paling manis. Dia seorang pemuda menyebalkan nan apatis. Dia laki-laki sinting yang seringkali bercerita tentang teman-teman imajinatifnya—ah, siapa itu? Brownie, Pixie? _Unicorn_? _Dios mio!_

Tapi Antonio tak bisa membencinya.

Karena Arthur yang mengajarinya banyak hal selama ia mendiami negeri dengan julukan _The Black Country_ ini. Tentang cuaca—kapan hujan akan tiba, kapan terik matahari akan menyapa—, tentang seluk beluk kota London, tentang kuliner dan budaya Inggris. Antonio tak bisa menghitung ilmu-ilmu itu dengan jemari—tidak juga dengan jumlah biji sempoa.

Karena Antonio sudah hapal watak sang kawan. Dia tahu bagaimana Arthur menata cangkir-cangkir tehnya di nakas, atau bagaimana dia menuang gula ke dalam minuman favoritnya. Dia tahu bagaimana Arthur memuji masakannya, atau bagaimana Arthur menunjukkan afeksinya. Dia tahu cara Arthur mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih dan maafnya.

Antoio sudah mengerti cerewetnya Arthur seperti apa—karena tiga tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Dan putaran keping memori itu membuatnya tak sadar kalau dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk kediamannya.

 _Apa aku terlambat? Apa_ scouse _pertamaku akan gagal total?_

Pemuda latin tersebut menutup paying, kemudian merogoh saku _jersey_ merahnya untuk mengambil kunci pintu rumah. Kantung belanjaan ia taruh di samping kaki kirinya. _Krieet._ Dia membuka pintu kayu mahogani tersebut pelan, lalu melangkah gontai ke dalam.

 _Sepi._

Tak ada suara cangkir porselen yang bertubrukan dengan meja keramik di teras depan. Atau suara kertas-kertas yang helainya dibuka dengan tak sabar oleh sang empu. Sekali lagi, Antonio menghela napasnya panjang sebelum ia melanjutkan langkah kecilnya ke arah dapur kebanggaan.

Rumahnya gelap. Rumahnya senyap. Cuma ada hawa dingin dan embus angin yang menyergap.

Antonio tak menyempatkan diri untuk beristirahat sejenak, dia langsung berkutat dengan perabotan masak dan hasil belanjanya. Ia mengeluarkan kemasan daging sapi dan daging domba, menaruhnya di _counter._ Yang dicucinya pertama adalah kentang.

Biasanya Arthur akan datang dan melayangkan protes soal _hei-aku-bosan-dengan-masakan-spanyol-mu_. Tapi mungkin kali ini tidak. Atau kadang-kadang ia akan menenggelamkan wajah di tengkuk sang kawan karib, dan Antonio tidak mengerti apa maksud yang dilakukan Arthur.

 _krincing krincing_

Dia tidak akan berhenti melamun kalau suara lonceng mungil mengusik ketenangan gendang telinganya.

Antonio mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah, merasakan sosok berbulu halus yang melingkari betisnya manja. Lelaki itu berkedip, menaruh pisau kupasnya kemudian mengulurkan tangan-tangannya untuk mengangkat tubuh mungil makhluk hidup tersebut. Ia tersenyum simpul.

" _Dios mio,_ Artio, rupanya. Aku tidak tahu kau di sini dari tadi," celotehnya.

Yang dipanggilnya Artio tidak menjawab, lantaran ia hanya seekor kucing ras _scottish fold_ yang cuma bisa mengeong _._ Mustahil untuk mengerti bahasa manusia.

Dia mendengkur nyaman saat sang empu mengelus-elus bagian lehernya. Antonio tergelak renyah.

"Kautunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan memasak _scouse_ hari ini, bukan masak _paella, gazpacho, flamenquín,_ _cocido madrileño_ —atau masakan negaraku yang membosankan lainnya. _Te lo prometo, si?_ " lanjutnya seraya menurunkan si makhluk berkaki empat dari pangkuan. Tapi sialnya kucing itu keras kepala, tak mau turun dari gendongan sang tuan. Ia mengeong lebih kencang seolah tak ingin ditinggal oleh pemiliknya.

Antonio menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mendesah.

"… kau sangat mirip Arturo. Apalagi alis ajaibmu," guraunya. Ia mengecup singkat ubun-ubun kucingnya tanpa rasa geli.

Ketiga kalinya Artio mengeong, menggesekkan kepala kecilnya pada kaki si empunya. Antonio harus bersabar, ia mengusap hewan peliharaan berbulu putih dengan corak oranye kesayangannya tersebut.

"Tenanglah, Artio. Aku tidak akan pulang ke Madrid. Aku akan jadi warga negara di sini," ucapnya, seolah mengerti makna dari meongan si kucing. "Tak kusangka kau tetap rewel meskipun aku datang sebelum pukul delapan,"

Antonio menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang, pandangannya mengabur sekilas. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang menyeruak menyesakkan dadanya, tapi mulutnya terbuka untuk melontar sekalimat bicara.

 _Kau harus tinggal di sini lebih lama._

 _Kau harus urus rumahku._

 _Karena kau satu-satunya pelayan pribadiku._

 _Mengerti itu,_ bloody wanker?

"Itu permintaan terakhir tuanmu sebelum mati. Ahahaha. Brengsek, memang. Dia orang paling merepotkan—bahkan setelah jadi mayat di dalam tumbukan tanah …"

.

.

.

Antonio tertawa dan tertawa, tak menyadari berapa banyak air matanya yang tumpah membasahi kedua belah pipi.

 **end**

HAPPY 824 DAY, GUYS! saya gak ngerti kenapa endingnya jadi maso gitu oke jangan tanya saya /digusur

untuk yang gak ngerti kenapa 24 agustus itu uksp day, silakan buka engspaweek. tumblr post/ 126796989532/ ya ;D di situ ada penjelasannya. makasih banyak untuk yang udah ikut merayakan minggu uksp 2015! saya seneng bisa dapat asupan yang banyak :') /heh

lalu btw ini harusnya masuk ke seri polychromatic tapi saya sengaja publish terpisah soalnya fic ini saya publish di puncaknya engspaweek; engspa day! saya cinta engspa pokoknya :")

dan maaf kalau fic ini gaje padahal di hari paling spesialnya /dibuangkelaut  
tapi semoga para pembaca suka ;D

cheers!

.

 _pindanglicious  
[august 24 2015]_


End file.
